


non-believer

by newt_scamander



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Church Sex, Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018), Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Religion, Religious Cults, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: sean thinks divinity is bullshit and there’s no way it’s him.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman
Kudos: 3





	non-believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kybercrystalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybercrystalheart/gifts).



*I probably wouldn’t go back unless I got a sign. From god.*

The words echoed in Sean’s head as he walked ever towards the shimmering mirage of Haven’s Point. Jacob must’ve been fucked up, to see sean, Finn, Merrill and the carnage wrought by Daniel’s gift and believe that it was an act of god. What kind of god?

He scratched his ear as he walked up the steps, feeling his skin crawl. He had never been inside a church before, Esteban believing only in himself and his boys. Sean stretched his arms and let himself in, his body temperature spiking as he walked into the empty church. The lights were low, the pews were empty. It was nearly 3:30- why hadn’t he thought of that? No one would be in the church. He turned around and started to make his way out of the church, scratching behind his ear again. Fuck, it would be harder to find them now. Daniel and Jacob. 

“Sean?” The voice broke through the static in Sean’s head and he realized how hard he’d had his jaw set when he felt it drop at the sight of his former fellow camper. 

Jacob hadn’t explained what Haven’s Point had been like- it had been discussed in the loosest terms as a sort of Mormon/People’s Temple type organization, but this was far to the left of that. That explained Jacob’s belief in some god creating Daniel’s power. The same god that allowed Daniel to become this chaos must’ve allowed *this*. 

Jacob was stood on the top floor of the church, his pale skin bare and exposed down to the bottoms of his feet. A white satin sash was over his head but he was bare from the waist down. “What are you doing here?” He whispered. 

Sean let out a low growl, anger raising to the back of his throat. It sounded louder than he had meant and he felt overwhelmed with the emotion- in a way he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. “I came for my *brother*.” 

Sean saw Jacob take a step back. “For Daniel? He’s not- he’s not here.” Jacob said quickly. 

Sean dropped down on his knees, his chest heaving and his fingers tingling. Wasn’t here. Wasn’t here. What the *fuck* was he supposed to do now? “Where is he?” Sean asked, his voice even deeper now than it had been a moment ago. 

Jacob swallowed. “He’s- probably with the family.” He explained. “But- you can’t take him. You can’t.” 

Can’t take him. The words went down Sean’s spine like a lightning rod. How many times would people try to take Daniel away from him? Didn’t everyone know that Daniel was his only option? “Who’s going to stop me?” He laughed darkly, leaning over on the floor as he felt a wave of pain wash over him. 

“Sean, really. I know- I know what I wrote in your book. But that was different, that was wrong of me. He belongs here. You should go.” Jacob said shakily, standing next to the edge of the balcony. 

There was a rush of air and Sean was atop the balcony, towering over Jacob. He felt heady and a little confused but he wasn’t concerned with that. He felt concentrated rage and pain throughout his body that made it hard to discern how he had moved so quickly. “I am not leaving without him.” He growled, watching an arm that was more muscular, more defined, more animalistic reach out of his volition and close around Jacob’s throat. He lifted him easily and raised his form to his eye level, which appeared to be several feet higher than Sean remembered. It didn’t matter. “And *you* ate not going to stop me.” 

He tossed Jacob back and he crossed to climb on top of him. He was naked from the waist down, just wearing the satin sash. Golden thread outlined a crucifix and Sean felt a gruff chuckle as he reached between his legs for his length. This too had changed- Heavier, bigger. A knot at the base of it that hadn’t been there that morning and yet seemed to be related to the urgency he felt. He had to get rid of it, fuck it out. 

Jacob squirmed madly. He’d never seen a beast like this before-another sign of god surely. He lifted his legs up and began praying, feeling his cock twitch against his belly. 

What a whore, Sean thought, stroking his cock quickly. It felt good, felt like he’d get what he wanted. He pushed the tip against Jacob’s hole and rocked in hard. 

Jacob screamed, writhing in pain as Sean fucked him. He reached up for something and felt the fur on his shoulders and screamed again. It wasn’t a dream- the beast was here. Jacob’s eyes rolled back in his head as Sean growled in his ear, raking his claws down his side as he buried himself. The knot pressed against Jacob’s hole and Sean was getting angrier and angrier. He gripped his hips and moved them back on the floor. He pulled out of Jacob with a low growl and bent down to lick into him, using his fingers to open him up. 

The jolting and jostling was getting under Jacob’s skin, his cock leaking constantly as the beast handled him so carelessly. He tried not to come but being fingered so suddenly had its disadvantages. 

Sean ripped the sash off his head and used it to sop of the mess before shoving Jacob down on top of it. He kept fingering him and then pulled his fingers out, watching his cock twitch. “Who’s going to stop me?” He demanded, a large hand pressing Jacob into the floor. 

Jacob whimpered and shuffled around on the floor. “Not me. Not me.” 

Sean yanked his hips up and shoved himself in. It was better, the strain on his knot was lessened. He shook his head. “Don’t deny me.” He warned, reaching around to rub over his hole. He pressed his hips further into him and then slid out. 

Jacob prayed fervently, doing his best to obey and take the penance of the beast. He rocked his body back, eager for the closeness anyway. 

Sean moved to hold both his hips in place and pulled out of him. His cock was swollen, leaking all over Jacob’s sash. Oh well. He let out a low growl and pressed back into Jacob- slow at first and then bruisingly fast, their thighs slapping together as Sean forced and forced. He laid into him each stroke, forcing his base deeper. 

Jacob’s eyes fluttered as he tried to take it, his body stretching to take the knot. He felt Sean’s cock in his belly already, every moment made his thighs burn evermore. “Please. Give it to me.” 

Sean growled again and forced himself all the way in. There. “Take it.” He managed before he came, unloading fully inside of Jacob. He felt his body change, the rage left his body and slowly he was back to himself, still buried in Jacob’s hole but possessed of his need to find his brother. He rocked into Jacob slowly, his hands shaking. When he was soft, he pulled out and let Jacob fall to the floor. “Where’s my fucking brother?” He demanded, standing over him. 

Jacob swallowed dryly, lost in his thoughts. “The mother. She has him.” He whispered, rubbing his face on the floor as he tried to come back. 

Sean tossed him a shirt. “Get your shit. We’re leaving, ten minutes. Don’t make me come back for you.” 

Jacob nodded, getting dressed quickly. “Sean? Thank you.” 

Sean nodded. “That was a sign. Don’t do stupid shit again.” He said, walking to the staircase and heading down. 

What a sign.

**Author's Note:**

> he’s a werewolf but it’s not that important. 
> 
> insp by the 5 hour car ride I wrote this on. 
> 
> For my wiiiiiiife. (we got married since I last posted damn!)


End file.
